We are measuring line widths, T2's, T1's and transient nuclear Overhauser enhancements in 1H NMR spectra of transfer RNA's from yeast and E. coli. These data are interpreted in terms of interproton distances. The relaxation times also yield information on dynamics of individual bases in the macromolecule.